A Dona De Sua Loucura
by boagarota
Summary: Seus olhos se arregalaram. Era ela. Pansy Parkinson. A dona de sua loucura. ligeiramente PWP HG/PP


Deixou-se ser levada para aquele armário de vassouras ao lado do campo de Quadribol. Harry e Ron estavam treinando naquele mesmo campo, e ela havia prometido que viria assisti-los. E viera. E assistira por quase uma hora. Mas Quadribol era algo chato e entediante para ela. Havia puxado um livro da bolsa, pensando em adiantar suas tarefas enquanto esperava o treino dos garotos acabar, quando uma pedrinha bateu em seu braço.

- Ei! – resmungou na direção em que a pedra viera.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Era _ela_. Pansy Parkinson. A dona de sua loucura.

Parkinson lhe sorria. Apontou discretamente o armário de vassouras com o dedo e sumiu, provavelmente indo naquela direção. A morena continuou sentada na arquibancada do campo de Quadribol. _Isso é ridículo! Quer dizer, certamente ela vai acabar armando uma para me prejudicar qualquer dia desses. Nem sei como foi que ela decidiu que eu seria sua próxima vítima, de qualquer forma._

Ela não queria ir. Ou queria. Já não sabia mais o que desejava. Sabia que uma parte sua a tentava a seguir as pegadas de Parkinson, como já fizera tantas outras vezes. Essa mesma parte lhe dizia que Parkinson era slytherin demais para se deixar ser pega se amassando com outra garota. E também dizia que não importava o que os outros fossem achar. Não é como se ela fosse contar a ninguém, mesmo.

Foi assim que Hermione Granger ignorou o outro lado, que dizia que tudo aquilo era abominável, um pecado, um engano e uma traição, e se deixou ser levada para o armário de vassouras. Não pelas mãos suaves de Parkinson, mas pela sua própria vontade.

* * *

Ela tinha uma pele suave. Era tudo o que se passava na cabeça de Pansy Parkinson ao quase arrancar a camisa de Hermione Granger de seu corpo. Ela tinha uma pele delicada, quase infantil. Com um toque de veludo e um tom saudável, embora um pouco mais branco do que o normal para uma garota da sua idade. Parkinson era muito mais bronzeada que Granger. Mas então tinha que lembrar que a gryffindor passava sua vida naquela biblioteca mofada.

Pansy Parkinson não ligava para a mente de Hermione Granger. Na verdade, "não ligar" não era a expressão correta. Parkinson _detestava_ o intelecto da outra. Em sua mais modesta opinião, a slytherin achava que a gryffindor era esnobe, metida a intelectual e uma vadia. E suas suposições estavam mais que provadas pelas inúmeras matérias dela com Potter ou Krum no _Profeta Diário_. Até mesmo Diggory, uma vez, fora visto conversando particularmente com ela.

Felizmente, ele estava morto demais para contra-atacar as fofocas do castelo.

Só uma vadia faria questão de se enxerir em todas as aulas, levantar aquela mão tão alto que seu traseiro – perfeitamente redondo, Parkinson tinha que admitir – quase se descolava da madeira da carteira escolar. A slytherin tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que Granger se prostituía para os professores. E pouco se importava se alguém tentasse defender a gryffindor. Que se fodesse. Era pelo fato de a gryffindor ser uma vadia que ela se interessara por Granger, mesmo.

* * *

Mãos. Parkinson tinha mãos suaves, Granger tinha que admitir. Por mais que se sentisse uma piranha, uma pecadora e uma criminosa quando se encontrava com ela, a gryffindor tinha que admitir que as mãos da outra conseguiam fazê-la parar de se culpar e se concentrar apenas no prazer. Quase esqueceu de respirar quando sentiu aquelas mesmas mãos brincando com o bico dos seus seios. Eles estavam livres, enrijecidos pelo frio de novembro e pelo assustador volume de tesão que começava a se infiltrar em seu sangue.

Parkinson tinha um jeito todo especial de fazê-la sentir-se magnanimamente aérea.

Quando a boca da slytherin veio descansar em seu pescoço, Granger sentiu um arrepio gostoso subir dos dedinhos do pé até sua nuca. Saindo de sua imobilizade, suas próprias mãos trataram de tirar cada pequeno botão da blusa de Parkinson de suas casinhas, em seguida fazendo o tecido de seda deslizar suavemente pelos braços dela. Sorriu ao ouvir o gemido da outra. Ela já não era mais tão idiota e inexperiente e, dessa vez, seria ela quem comandaria. Ou isso foi o que disse a si mesma.

* * *

Parkinson fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos da outra acariciando suas costas. Granger não era do tipo vaidosa. Suas unhas eram curtas e sem esmalte, de forma que nunca deixava marcas na outra. Parkinson às vezes gostaria que a gryffindor fosse um pouco diferente. Seria um prazer todo especial sentir as mãozinhas pequenas e delicadas da outra arranhando suas costas, deixando sua pele marcada em vermelho, da cor do pecado que elas cometiam.

Mas ela nunca falaria aquilo em voz alta.

Resignada, tratou de apreciar a sensação de cócegas que aqueles dedos redondos e pequenos lhe causavam. Riu baixinho, e ouviu Granger rindo também. Fitou seus olhos da cor de violeta nos olhos castanhos-chocolate da outra e ampliou seu sorriso. Sem dizer nada, baixou o rosto em direção ao dela e tomou a boca na sua.

* * *

Parkinson tinha uma boca fina. Seus lábios quase sumiam de vista quando ela fazia careta. Para compensar, a slytherin sempre andava com um batom vermelho-pecado. Isso garantia que sua boca tentadora não passasse despercebida em nenhuma situação.

E como Granger adorava aquela boca.

Adorava a ponto de deixá-la possuir a sua. E Parkinson possuía com uma volúpia digna de uma prostituta. Aliás, Parkinson inteira era voluptuosa. Granger deixou suas mãos correrem pelas curvas da outra, agarrando seu bumbum no processo. Enquanto sua língua duelava com a da slytherin e suas mãos tiravam o maior proveito do corpo da outra, ela se permitiu esquecer qualquer problema que passasse pela sua mente.

* * *

Parkinson quase sorriu ao sentir o ímpeto com que Granger agarrou suas nádegas. No segundo seguinte, estava imprensada contra um monte de vassouras velhas, e pouco ligando para aquilo. A boca de Granger se abria para a sua, recebia sua língua na dela, forçava-a a ir até seu último fôlego antes de soltá-la. Tampouco permitia que recuperasse por completo a respiração antes de dominá-la de novo.

_Ela está aprendendo comigo_, pensou, satisfeita. Lembrava-se da primeira vez delas. Granger estivera tão mortificada que ficara imóvel quase que durante todo o ato. Parkinson tivera de fazer tudo sozinha. Aos poucos, porém, sessão após sessão de sexo selvagem e delicioso e irresponsável e torturante, Granger parecia soltar as amarras. Revelar a vagabunda que era. A prostituta interior que tinha, cheia de vontade de se entregar a qualquer um que lhe oferecesse o mínimo de atenção.

Parkinson fazia questão de ser a pessoa a lhe oferecer aquilo.

* * *

Granger praticamente engoliu ar ao sentir a mão de Parkinson entrando em sua calcinha. Os poucos nervos intactos que ainda possuía foram atingidos por uma explosão elétrica que a deixou num torpor pouco decente. Parkinson tinha mãos suaves, mas a característica que Granger mais apreciava naquelas mãos era a sua habilidade. Habilidade de levá-la à loucura. Homem nenhum fora capaz de fazê-la sequer chegar perto de sentir aquilo.

Aparentemente, era necessário uma mulher para saber como dar o verdadeiro prazer a outra. E o prazer vinha enrolado com dor, com agonia, com loucura, com tensão, com liberação. As unhas grandes de Parkinson arranhavam seu interior, deixando sua marca. Granger duvidava que fosse capaz de sentar sem sentir dor até o dia seguinte.

Não importava. Tudo valia a pena.

Sentiu um gemido escapar de seus lábios e seu interior se contrair ao redor daqueles dedos. Jogando a cabeça para trás, entregou-se às mãos hábeis da slytherin.

* * *

Parkinson abocanhou o pescoço da gryffindor enquanto suas mãos se aprofundavam cada vez mais naquele recanto úmido e quente do corpo da outra. Era simplesmente tão delicioso vê-la entregue daquele jeito. O cabelo armado apontava em todas as direções com uma selvageria que lembrava mais a vagabunda interior de Granger do que seu exterior comportado e estudioso. O corpo dela formava um arco que faria inveja a qualquer ginasta profissional. A pele da gryffindor começava a ficar úmida de suor. Seus seios empinados apontavam para o teto do armário de vassouras, e seus olhos permaneciam fechados, como se ela quisesse invocar toda a sua concentração para sentir plenamente o orgasmo que lentamente a dominava.

Parkinson puxou a cabeça da outra e beijou-a. Granger logo tratou de enfiar a mão em sua saia e fazer à slytherin a mesma cortesia que ela fazia à gryffindor. Um gemido saiu de sua garganta para fazer companhia aos que Granger emitia sem nenhum pudor. As duas começavam a escalada em busca do prazer infinito e do paraíso.

Com um grito que Parkinson teve que abafar com um beijo, Granger chegou lá. A slytherin a seguiu logo depois.

* * *

Quando saiu do armário de vassouras, Granger estava com as mãos tremendo tanto que teve que parar, fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente para ganhar sua compostura de volta. Fechou os botões com a dedicação que daria a um exame de Aritmancia. Alisou a saia e fez questão de tentar domar a massa selvagem que chamava de cabelos. Ouviu um estalo e virou-se.

Parkinson saía do armário também. Por um minuto, achou que a slytherin fosse passar por ela como se nem a conhecesse, como sempre fazia. Voltou a tomar conta de seus cabelos, ignorando a presença da outra. Entretanto, surpreendeu-se quando uma mão alisou seu bumbum por cima da saia. Teve que morder a língua para não gritar de susto. Uma língua deixou um rastro úmido em seu pescoço, começando da altura dos ombros e subindo até o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Sexta-feira. – ouviu aquela voz rouca bem perto de seu ouvido. A respiração quente da outra batia contra sua pele. Os dentes muito brancos da slytherin morderam brevemente sua orelha e o perfume de hortelã da outra fez com que seus mamilos se eriçassem novamente.

A mãos que estava em sua bunda deslizou para a frente, acariciando sua parte mais íntima, antes de Parkinson se afastar com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto em direção ao castelo. O prazer que ainda sentia estava lentamente sendo alimentado pelo tesão que Parkinson novamente despertara com aquelas carícias. Ao mesmo tempo, sua mente estava tão clara depois de uma sessão de loucura sexual que ela sentiu sua consciência voltando a tomar conta de si. A dor que sentia entre as pernas era um lembrete do pecado vermelho. O mais delicioso dos pecados. Pegou-se ponderando o que a slytherin prepararia para sexta-feira. Quando se deu conta do que fazia, quase gemeu de frustração. Onde estava seu auto-controle, sua disciplina, sua racionalidade?

Bufando, Granger respirou fundo e voltou para as arquibancadas. Pegou o livro que deixara junto com a bolsa e o abriu novamente na página que estivera lendo, buscando cegamente papel e pena dentro da mochila.

_Vejamos, aonde eu estava...?_

**

* * *

N/A: **Antes que alguém me mande uma review com críticas, o uso dos sobrenomes e a crueldade das descrições foi proposital. Isso não é uma história de amor, e sim de sexo carnal, puro e simples. Não há intimidade intelectual entre elas, apenas corporal. No mais, essa é a primeira femme que eu escrevo. Interessante ver que consigo fazer isso. ;) Gostaria de receber um _feedback_ sobre como estou me saindo. Anyway, essa fic está sem betagem, então desculpem os erros.

Ficlet em homenagem à Fla, pq ela é a rainha do femme, pra mim. =3


End file.
